


Salto de fe

by j_xim0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, John is Perfect, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sherlock Holmes Becoming a Detective
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_xim0/pseuds/j_xim0
Summary: 🍑|| Sherlock es un detective privado, John es una damisela en apuros o eso quiere que crean.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Salto de fe

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es muy corto en realidad; es solo una idea que lleva tiempo rondando por mi cabeza. Siempre me gustó el concepto de estos detectives privados de las peliculas en blanco y negro, que beben más alcohol que James Bond y son "lobos solitarios"; entonces llega la femme fatale a poner su mundo de cabeza.  
> No sé si continuaré con esto, pero por el momento eso es todo.

Sherlock Holmes descansaba sus pies sobre el desgastado escritorio de su lúgubre oficina en una de las calles más pobres de New York. Un vaso de whisky seco se encontraba sobre la caoba vieja y un cigarrillo encendido reposaba en su mano izquierda, el humo negro llenaba sus pulmones dejando un agradable escozor; su blanca se mostraba impoluta y era arrugada levemente por los tirantes de tonalidad negruzca que se ajustaban a sus pantalones.

Disfrutaba de un merecido descanso luego de haber sellado uno de los casos más enigmáticos de su carrera, por lo tanto, no deseaba atender a ningún otro cliente al menos hasta dentro de unos días. Por supuesto, esta idea fue desechada de inmediato al ver a un joven hombre cruzar por el umbral de su puerta; el traje de tres piezas azul rey que llevaba puesto se amoldaba perfectamente a los lugares indicados resaltando su pequeña pero robusta figura; su cabello dorado lucía bien peinado hacia atrás y su piel era adornada por un suave bronceado, pero lo que llegó a cautivar por completo a nuestro detective fueron los dos hermosos opalos que se fijaron en él como si observara al más grande de los tesoros. Esos profundos pozos de agua eran como el mar, calmo en la superficie aunque si te aventurabas a nadar más profundo podrías descubrir y desentrañar grandes misterios; Holmes deseaba zambullirse en las nebulosas aguas y descubrir el gran misterio que aquellos ojos le prometían.

—Detective Holmes, —exclamó el hombre con voz pausada y movimientos ondulantes, agitando sus rubias pestañas— necesito de su ayuda.


End file.
